The Lightest Touch
by laurabryannan1
Summary: This story is a gift based upon an inspiring sketch by the same name. Pure JinMugen mush set sometime post Homecoming.


**The Lightest Touch**  
by Laura Bryannan

The bindings were necessary because Mugen had no self-control and his word could not be trusted. He would promise to submit but change his mind during, retaliating far too effectively for Jin to fall for the ruse any longer.

Jin found it perversely satisfying that the wooden phallus he'd received as a gift was as thick as Mugen's own, and he'd coated it liberally with clove oil before burying it some time ago. Even though he hated the scent, preferring to use sandalwood to sharpen his katana, he had to grant that the traditional oil had its benefits. Mugen's hips were in constant motion just the way he liked, evidence of the menthol burning deep inside.

Straddling muscular thighs, Jin looked down in wonder at the magnificent creature who lay prone beneath him, feeling blessed by the emotions Mugen evoked in his psyche. He could understand how misers felt as they beheld their riches, taking immense pleasure in fondling, counting and hoarding their gold. Mugen was the greatest gift he had ever received, precious and rare, deserving of reverent savoring like fine sake or opium—even if Jin had to tie him up to accomplish it.

The fact that the exotic, feral beast had wandered into his life and hadn't yet left caused Jin's heart to burst with pride. It reminded him of a time long ago when a stray cat took up residence at the dojo for a few months. Even though other boys fed it, the scraggly thing always sat in his lap and slept on his futon, making him feel strangely special and chosen. Jin felt privileged to know his extraordinary lover, amazed at his good fortune to be singled out when he did not consider himself a lucky man.

Mugen was not only submitting to his style of domestication, he seemed ready and eager to be trained, panting after him with a barely-concealed lust that Jin found incredulously flattering. It made no sense but the attention was more necessary than air, water or food. Mugen made him feel alive in a way he'd never felt before, and it wasn't just the continual horniness he evoked, carrying him along in blissful reverie every waking moment.

No, it wasn't just about the sex. Mugen made him happy! He'd analyzed it in meditation after mediation and couldn't find a better word to describe the feeling. Even though their journey had been full of terror and hardship, Jin felt glad to be alive for the first time in his life. Mugen buoyed his heart in some magical way that gave him strength. No matter how worrisome the future might be, his lover had gifted him with a vast library of memories and fantasies to sustain him, and he was profoundly grateful.

"What the fuck are you doing? I'm dying here!"

Jin's gaze lingered fondly on the burnished torso sheened with sweat, perfectly arched over bound arms, and tried to sound firm. "Be quiet! I can't appreciate you when you're blathering at me."

"Appreciate me some other way."

"Patience."

"Fuck that!"

"I'm letting you steep."

"C'mon, Jin," his victim complained. "My shoulders hurt, my balls are aching and my ass...my ass..." He shuddered and Jin's lower half lurched deliciously. "Do something, dammit!"

"You always want forcefulness and excess. That's where your problem lies."

"What else is there?"

"This." Jin ran the backs of his nails over the throbbing member, insidiously teasing as its owner moaned. The wooden phallus and its fiery coating had done its work. Mugen's chest was heaving, head lolling from side to side, looking so exquisitely alluring Jin didn't want to conclude matters. But his lover had his limits and today was not about pushing past them.

"Please, Jin," came a raspy whisper. "Don' tease me no more. I can't stand it, I gotta cum. Why do you do this to me?"

Jin smiled. "You're beautiful in distress, so it's necessary to torture you."

The blush was his reward, and he took pity. Finally taking the impatient member in hand, he tugged gently until a barrage of wet missiles sailed into the nearby shrubbery, startling a butterfly into flight, while Mugen's cries silenced the local wildlife for a full minute. Jin untied his half-conscious beloved and watched his face slacken into innocence as he slept, delighting in the familiar tenderness it evoked.

Later, as he was studiously memorizing every freckle and scar on the perfectly formed body, it began to stir. "Hey!" came a sleepy voice. "Quit looking at me like that."

Jin raised his eyes to meet the dear face. "Like how?" he asked.

"Like you wanna eat me alive. Like you're not done."

Jin chuckled. The man could make him laugh. Amazing! "No Mugen, I shall never be done with you."

end


End file.
